Armalite MH-12 Maghook
The Armalite MH-12 Maghook is a grappling hook apparatus with magnetic adhesion properties, often employed by members the U.S. Marine Corps reconnaissance units. Shane Schofield has used them many times, often saving his life. History Early History Developed by the United States Marine Corps prior to the mid 1990's, the Armalite MH-12 Maghook was designed for reconnaissance units in order to provide them with a multi-purpose grappling unit for traversing the various terrains. By 1999, they were made standard issue to all members of recon units, while some were made available to other units such as the President's Helicopter Squadron, albeit in limited numbers. After seeing the Maghook in action during exercises with special forces units from other countries, many attempts were made by other nations to develop their own version of the Maghook. The Indian Marine Commandos would later complete a crude copy of the Maghook which they called the ARDE-7 grapple gun, while the French special forces ended up designing and building a superior version, the Le Magneteux. Ice Station Shane "Scarecrow" Schofield and the members of his reconnaissance unit carried Maghooks with them as they ventured to the Wilkes Ice Station. Area 7 Some Maghooks were kept inside Marine One's weapons locker during the President's visit to Area 7. Some time after the base's forces turned against them, Schofield and his team eventually managed to get a hold of a pair of the Maghooks. Scarecrow . The Six Sacred Stones Astro offered Jack West Jr his MH-12A variant of the Maghook when the Coalition of Minnows team was trying to get back onto the Halicarnassus. Even after being captured by Wolf's force, Jack managed to maintain possession of Astro's Maghook, and carried it with him into the second Vertex beneath Table Mountain. After seeing that Switchblade was about to drop the pillar into the abyss, Jack fired it at the inverted pyramid, correctly guessing that it had magnetic properties, and swung over to the Japanese Blood Brotherhood agent to grab the Pillar and set it in place. The Five Greatest Warriors As they were falling into the chasm beneath the inverted pyramid, Jack took Switchblade's Maghook from the treacherous Marine's back holster, and used its grappling hook to stop his fall. Jack then proceeded to use the Maghook to help him scale back up the abyss wall to safety, and to traverse the buildings to reach the abandoned Alby Calvin. Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves Schofield had a Maghook on him when his research unit was forced to confront a hostile force at Dragon Island, but upon seeing Veronique Champion using the French Magneteux, he opted to use them in his plan to steal the Red uranium spheres due to their superior weight-bearing capacity instead. The Three Secret Cities When they arrived in Thule and saw the army of Bronze Guardians blocking their way, Pooh Bear lamented that he wished they had a Maghook, and Stretch responded that, in the absence of one, they would find another way around. Attributes The Armalite MH-12 Maghook is shaped like a Tommy Gun and roughly the same size, with a double handed grip. The 'head' of the Maghook is a magnetic plate, which can be switched on and off via buttons on the rear grip. There are also standard hooks that emerge from the plate so that it will enable it to act as a grappling hook. Maghooks have up to 150 feet of cable, and when the desired target is latched onto, a clamping mechanism in the barrel locks the cable in place. The Maghook launches its hook/magnet via propellant used in the barrel, however overuse can occur if the propellant runs out. Should this happen, the cable can be manually released from the Maghook instead, but with the hook/magnet's reach being restricted to the user's own throwing range. The MH-12A variant of the Maghook is smaller than its predecessor, about the size of a large pistol. Trivia . Category:Technology Category:Ice Station Category:Area 7 Category:Scarecrow Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves Category:Grappling Hooks